Lady Emily
by Angeloholic
Summary: This is my first attempt and may be my last! Anyway the rating is just to be safe. Now for the summary: A visitor from Spike's past comes for a special occasion visit, with a couple of friendseventually
1. Prologue

**Lady Emily**

Disclaimer: I wish!

Pairing: Spike/OC

Prologue

Spike and Buffy walked in an awkward silence through one of the less up kept cemeteries of Sunnydale. Spike had tried to make conversation however Buffy really didn't want to talk to the bleached vampire after his confession of love and chaining her up, but she needed help with patrolling in the bleak dead of the night and he was the most likely candidate.

A shrill scream broke the quiet night and the Slayer instinctively dashed off in the direction of the commotion, Spike closely behind.

Both stood frozen as they watched the grotesque demon and young woman argue, the Slayer could have sworn they weren't speaking English.

Suddenly the woman lashed out sending the slim oozing demon hurtling into the nearest mausoleum, the demon yelped as she advanced, she screamed in the unknown language and pummelled the demon until its horns bleed purple blood; she took pity on the beast and snapped its neck. "Stupid minions." She muttered brushing her hands on her black velvet dress.

"Excuse me," Buffy interrupted her quiet ranting, Spike looked at the blonde Slayer then at the fiery red head with her back to them.

Spike pulled on her arm. "Luv, we should get out of here." Spike whispered harshly, Buffy shrugged him off and trudged up to the red head, who did she think she was coming to the slayer's town and killing demons!

"Excuse me," Buffy exclaimed almost snottily. "I'm speaking to you."

The woman sighed but did not move. "And I'm ignoring you." Spike snorted at the response and quickly regretted it when she cocked her head to the side in concentration. "I know that laugh," she mused, she turned to reveal an elegant face; dark emerald eyes contrasted with porcelain flesh and a smile curled rose lips fondly. "William." She smiled.

Buffy looked bemusedly at Spike as he bowed his head in a respectful gesture to the woman before him. "Lady Emily." He greeted submissively.

"Now, now." Emily scolded. "None of that; come and give me a hug." Emily laughed as Spike looked up gleefully, _gleefully! _Buffy thought, her mind covered in fog. _I've never seen Spike smile before, never mind gleeful._

"Spike!" Buffy yelled prying his attention of the other woman. "What's going on?!?" She demanded stamping her foot much in the way of a child. "Who is this-this kid!?!" The Slayer yelled, for that was all she was, a year maybe two older that Dawn.

Spike looked back and forth between Emily and Buffy, finally deciding that begging was the best option. "Please Emily she didn't mean it, you know how slayers are." Spike pleaded desperately. "She doesn't know-"

"Silence Childe." Emily bellowed, she scowled at Buffy then smirked. "It has been an age since a Slayer has run through my veins." Emily purred. "I wish to renew it." She ended with a growl. Buffy backed off and raised her stake. Emily cackled. "Rupert must be slipping."

"Emily." Spike interrupted quietly, "Why are you here?" He questioned softly. _She can't have remembered,_ Spike thought sourly, _no-one else did._

"Why, to send my greetings, of course." Spike looked at her in confusion. "Come now, did you presume I'd forget my baby's birthday?" She laughed jollily. Spike looked down shyly. "So, what other presents have you received?" She question casually.

Spike shook his head sadly, "No-one remembered." He sniffed slightly, _why do I turn into that poof William when she's around?_ Emily stroked his soft peroxide locks desolately.

"Not even Drusilla?" She arched her eyebrow, he shook his head. "Well then. We shall celebrate anyway." She smiled chirpily. "We shall have a party and you invited anyone you like." She exclaimed, Spike murmured something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I don't have any friends." He gritted louder, looking down at his feet.

"Nonsense." She admonished. "What of Clem? And Dawn? Leave it to me."

Buffy turned red. "Dawn is not going anywhere with you." The Slayer yelled.

Emily sighed. "Well I believe that is for the child to decide." Emily announced turning her back on her. "We should retire for the night." Emily stated nodding her head as she thought about sleeping arrangements.

"Yes Sire." Spike replied following Emily as she walked away.

"You'll stay at mine." Emily informed the blonde. "I have errands to run during the day, I'll be back before nightfall." She finished, Spike knew not to question her instead nodded obediently.

A/N: Ok that was my first ever attempt at fanfiction, tell me how bad it was, Please review and try to be kind!

A/N2: I know this is out of character for Spike but I think he is so cute this way!


	2. The Guests

**The Guests**

Cordelia flipped through the pages of her vogue magazine, "God, I'm bored." The seer complained idly; closing the magazine with a sigh.

Wesley looked at Cordelia. "Have a vision then; that shall keep you busy." He told her. Cordelia was about to retort when a quiet cough interrupted.

"Excuse me." The visitor intervened.

Cordelia twirled around to look at the fiery red head. "Hello, this is Angel investigations, we help the helpless, how can we help you?" Cordelia recited happily.

The red head stepped forward. "I wish to speak to Angel, if I may?" She asked feebly.

"Of course." Wesley responded coming around the front desk to join her. "I'm Wesley Wyndam-Price, and this is my colleague Cordelia Chase." The ex-watcher introduced. "Angel is in there." Wesley pointed towards the office.

"Thank you." She nodded, walking towards the office. She entered quietly, closing the door with a soft click.

"Hello, I'm Angel how can I help you?" The vampire asked not looking up from his paper work.

"Angelus," She tutted. "Never were one for greetings as I remember." She mused. Angel snapped to attention at recognition of who had strolled into his office.

"Lady Emily," Angel stood to attention as she looked at him casually. "What brings you to L.A?" He stammered shifting nervously from foot to foot.

She walked towards him carelessly. "I'm having a party, I wish you would come." Emily shrugged he looked at her with suspicion.

"Who for?" Angel asked slowly, taking a step forward.

"Can I not have a party for no reason?" Angel simply looked at her, "Yes, it has been arranged for someone." She relented. "Are you coming?"

Giles looked up as the bell above the Magic shop door rang. Buffy stormed in, blonde hair swirling in a fury. "GILES!" The Slayer yelled.

The watcher sighed and removed his glasses. "Buffy, I'm sitting right here." He cleaned his glasses.

"Giles, we need to call a Scooby meeting, now." Buffy practically yelled.

Giles perked up. "Research? Did something happen on patrol last night?" Giles questioned.

"I'll explain when the guys get here." Buffy replied; picking up the phone, she dialled Xander's number.

Willow, Tara, Xander, and Giles sat around the research desk looking expectantly at the pacing Slayer, as Anya took in the inventory. "Buff, what's with the emergency meeting?" Xander asked from his seat. "Is there a new uber-evil in town?"

Buffy gave a brief description of the previous nights activities. "Spike called her Lady Emily." Buffy finished.

Giles brow furrowed. "Buffy, you must be mistaken," Giles began, "Lady Emily i-is just a myth." Giles explained, cleaning his glasses once again.

"But Giles," Buffy whined. "I saw her!"

The watcher sighed. "I suppose we could research the myth; however I believe the woman was only a myth demons use to control their offspring."

Emily stepped out of her car, followed by four pale faces. "Emily, where did you learn to drive?" Cordelia questioned, getting out the car. "Because I don't think it's safe, or legal, to do one-fifty down the highway." Cordelia scolded leaning on Angel for support.

Angel looked around their surroundings with confusion. "Why are we in Sunnydale?" The vampire question, slowly following Emily up to a large house, which looked like a manor.

"This is wear the party is to be held." Emily announced opening the door leading the way inside. "Couldn't let my baby boy miss his birthday could I?" She asked rhetorically, she walked up to the stairs. "William!" She called loud enough to rouse the sleeping form. "Wake up dear." A groan from upstairs rewarded Emily's pleas and she chuckled softly.

"William?" Angel whispered in a harsh tone. "You're having a party for Spike!" He whispered harshly; pulling her aside from the human.

"Yes!" She hissed pulling her arm away. "It is his birthday, and it shall be celebrated." She growled, Spike trotted down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of his grandsire and his pet humans. "Ah William." She smiled as the blond looked at the hallway full of people. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." She gestured towards the living room; it was decorated in mahogany furniture with velvet throws and a rich carpet.

Cordelia looked at Emily furiously. "I'm **not** staying here with Spike." She spat hotly at Emily. "He tortured Angel!" She yelled.

"Would it make you feel better if he apologised?" Emily asked crossing her arms over her chest casually.

Cordelia smiled, _Spike'll never apologise!_ The ex-cheerleader thought. _What have I got to lose?_ "Yeah, it would!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Emily turned to Spike. "Apologise." She ordered, Spike opened his mouth to protest, "Now!" Spike's mouth snapped shut and he nodded sullenly.

"I'm sorry." Spike murmured looking down at his feet.

Emily nodded. "Good. Now once more with feeling." She smiled at his discomfort.

Spike sighed. "I'm sorry Angel, I could have just asked you for the ring, even though you wouldn't have let me have it." Spike stormed and walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"Now, children sit down, I have to go out, I'll be back by six. Play nice, or else!" She warned walking out the door leaving the occupants in an awkward silence.

"Oo, oo, here it is?" Willow chimed as she read the information in the text book; Giles walked over and examined it over her shoulder.

"Lady Emily," Giles began, plucking the book from the Wicca's hands. "Is the supreme leader of the demon council, she leads all demons and specialises in vampirism specifically." The watcher continued to read in silence, after a moment the book fell from his hands and the shop owner grew pale.

"Giles," Buffy looked at her watcher with concern. "What is it?"

"She's older than that book records." He gasped, looking at the book as if it burned.

Xander shrugged, "So?"

Giles looked at the boy. "That book has records in it from before four-thousand B.C!"

Emily waited patiently at the door, she had knock and was about to again when a teenage, who looked, not much younger than herself opened the door.

"Hello," Emily smiled pleasantly. "May I speak with your mother?" She question politely.

The teen looked at her curiously before nodding. "Yeah, come in." She invited naively. Emily came in and closed the door behind her. "My mom's in there." She pointed into the door and jogged up the stairs.

"Dawn," Emily called, Dawn froze before turning around. "Could you accompany me in this conversation? It concerns you." Emily smiled.

Dawn nodded, slowly coming back down stairs. "How do you know my name?"

Emily smirked at the curious teen. "We have a mutual friend; he speaks very highly of you." She walked into the kitchen after knocking softly on the door frame.

Emily made her introductions swiftly so she could get down to business. "Well, Ms Summer's-" Emily addressed the slayers mother.

"Please," Joyce scolded. "Call me Joyce."

"Thank you." Emily nodded courteously. "As I was saying, Joyce, would you and daughter wish to accompany me to a gathering I'm having?"

"Why?" Dawn asked bluntly.

Emily smiled kindly. "William-or Spike-as he is now referred to would like your company." She finished. "It is his birthday and I wish to celebrate." She fished inside her pockets and pulled out a platinum credit card and handed it to Joyce. "Please use that to buy a gift, expensive preferably."

Emily stood and walked to the back door, "Oh the party is at the mansion on Crawford Street, buy something to wear, my treat." She turned to address the teen. "And Dawn, be careful whom you invite into your home, been the Slayer's sister I presumed you would have been." And with that she disappeared into the night.

The shop bell rang and Giles looked at the door, a small red headed woman walked in. "We're closed." He announced as the rest of the Scooby's carried on researching.

"Oh I'm not here to make a purchase." Emily declined softly, Buffy jumped into a defensive stance shielding the others from the red head immediately. "Hello Slayer." Emily greeted with fake warmth.

"Get out." The slayer growled.

Emily smirked at the child. "Make me." She challenged as Anya walked out the basement stairs and spotted Emily.

"Emmi." Anya screeched happily throwing her arms around her old friend. "What are you doing in my shop?" She asked directly.

Emily smiled, "Good to see you Anyanka." Anya pulled back and looked at her friend. "How have the humans been treating you?"

Anya shrugged. "Good, I have a job with lots of money and an orgasm buddy, he's over there." She indicated a deeply blushing Xander.

"Good for you." Emily smiled. "Now I came to invite you all to a party I'm throwing at the mansion for William." Emily told the group bluntly.

Xander snorted. "Why would we go to a party for fangless?" He asked before thinking.

Before anyone knew what was happening Emily pinned Xander to the research desk, the eyes flashing red. "You will not use that name in my presence, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." He chocked, she released him and stood back.

"For those whom wish to come, I'm leaving a credit card for an expensive present and attire for the evening." She handed Anya the credit card and swooped out.

Anya walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arm around him comforting. "Don't insult Spike around her, she's very protective." And with that she left to continue the stock check. The others looked at her retreating form in shock.

A/N: I only got one review people!!! If anyone is reading this let me know what you think please!!! I'm begging!!!


	3. The Preparations

**The Preparations**

Emily found the house practically the way she left it, however Wesley had moved into the library and Gunn and Angel were sparing in the work out room as Spike and Cordelia watched peacefully. She watched for a few moments as Angel finished the match by sweeping Gunn's legs out from underneath him.

"Very good." She congratulated the couple; Gunn smiled, for a demon thing she was good company. "Cordelia, would you and your human companions wish to go shopping today?" She asked seer. Cordelia hopped up and walked to the door taking her to the library.

Emily stopped and looked at Cordelia. "I know you do not particularly like William, and I know you would rather go home, however I will give you money and you may buy whatever you wish," She paused. "I have only two requests, you buy an outfit for the party tomorrow night, and a gift for William. That goes for you and the others." She looked at the brunette thoughtfully. "Can you do me that favour?"

The girl shrugged. "Sure."

Emily smiled and walked to a chest; she unlocked the lid and opened the trunk to reveal a huge amount of notes. She grabbed a chunk and handed it to Cordelia; her eyes bulged and Emily smiled softly. "There's about five thousand dollars there, keep the change." Emily carefully locked the chest and walked away.

Emily slept peacefully until a loud crash sounded down stairs. Emily blinked as she bolted upright in bed, "What was that?" She asked the darkness of her room.

Slowly she padded down the stairs; angry that her sleep had been disturbed she waltzed into the living room.

Angel and Spike were cleaning up the shattered remains of the vase they had destroyed. Emily fumed, "What is the meaning of this?" Her voice boomed into the room startling the vampires away from the remains of the vase.

"It was an accident," Angel insisted, backing away from the elder. "Spike pushed it off." Angel changed tactics blaming the younger vampire.

"I did not!" The blond retorted looking from the red head with worry.

"William!" She interrupted. "Go into the study, wait for me there. Break _anything_." She stressed pointedly. "And be prepared to face the consequences." The vampire nodded and left the room, he knew he was in trouble.

Angel had a smug smile plastered over his face as he watched the blond retreating, he didn't notice Emily watching him until it was too late.

"I wound not be inclined to smile if I were in your position." She stated with false calm. Angel froze.

She walked forward and punched him square in the face, "That was for breaking my vase." She kneed him in the crotch and he doubled over. "That was for forgetting William's birthday." She powerfully kicked his ankle and he fell to the floor with a thud. "That was for lying, I advise you not to do it in future." She turned and left; her silk dressing gown billowing behind her. Angel lay paralyzed from pain of the floor.

Spike sat quietly contemplating what Emily was going to do to him. He had been witness to a couple of her punishments but never on the receiving end. It looked painful from what he could remember from when she had last punished Angelus; he'd challenged her and lost; much to his horror.

Spike shivered to his himself at the image running through his mind. "Penny for your thoughts." A sweet voice rang through his mind; Spike looked up to see Emily smiling sadly at him. Spike looked at her with fear and it hurt Emily to think her baby boy feared her, at all. "What is the matter?" She stepped forward.

Spike fought the urges to step away from her, knowing it would only make his beating worse. So he answered truthfully. "I'm afraid." He said barely above a whisper.

She tilted her head and looked at him tenderly. "And why would that be?" She asked taking another step closer to him. He remained firm but looked past her and onto the far wall not wanting her to know he was weak.

"I remember what you did to Angelus," He told her more firmly. "And now you think I-" Her soft voice cut off his speech and he frowned at her.

"How do you know what I think?" She questioned quietly. "When I do not? I cannot remember whose thoughts I have; I can't remember who I used to be, so how do you know?" She asked softly, stepping up to him so she was mere inches away. "I wish to find out who I was, did I have a child? A Husband? A life? Friends? But I know none of it because it isn't written down anywhere." She told him, "To most I'm an illusion, a story to children to scare them, but you open any demonology book and your name appears. I don't know who I am, or who I was, but I do know who you are William and no matter what you do or don't do, or the way you dress, you will always be sweet honest William inside," She looked down at the floor. "And if one day you are forgotten in records deep down you will always remember who you are, even if you don't know who you were, but I'll be there to always remind you." She looked up into his deep ocean like eyes and saw adoration and love shining through them and couldn't resist the temptation.

She slowly leant up and brushed her lips against his in a brief kiss. Uncertain emerald looked up into a wash of sapphire eyes, Spike looked at her in awe, and after the shock wore off he captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley moved swiftly through the mall looking for gifts for themselves and the birthday-vamp. "Cordelia, I must insist we go back." Wesley complained. "We've been here three hours!"

"I gotta agree with English." Gunn added dogging a group of teenagers.

"Come on guys." Cordelia pleaded, "Just one more store." She dragged them into an old antics shop and the ex-watcher and gang leader were stunned into silence. The old walls were decorated in polished weapons and books and trinkets ordained the shelves. "Welcome to the most expensive store here in Sunnydale." She introduced.

After nearly half an hour of searching each walked out with perfect gifts for the vampire, Gunn held a sword and was playing with it childishly, Wesley held a book of nineteenth century horror and was reading it with a mixture of disgust and amazement at the visions it sent to him. Cordelia had hidden her purchase and claimed it was a surprise.

Walking down the high street Cordelia spotted landmarks that were bringing back old memories, good and bad. She spotted something new in the small street and pointed it out to her male companions.

"The Magic Box?" Gunn read above the door as they stood before it. "Should we go in?" He suggested.

Cordelia snorted as she walked in. "Some stuffy old guy with glasses probably owns it." She giggled, her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw Giles and Buffy sitting at the research table shoulder high in books. "Giles!!!" She yelled shrilly.

The shop owner blinked at her and was quickly engulfed in a hug. "Cordelia," He wheezed she released him and he slowly noticed Wesley and another taller than average man standing beside him. "What are you doing here?" He asked with all the politeness he could muster in his shock educed state.

"Some weird chick turned up in L.A and dragged us down here." She summarised walking over to Buffy. "Hello." She greeted casually. Buffy nodded and there was a cool silence.

"Hello Rupert." Wesley smiled walking up to the watcher and extending his hand, Giles shook it in a watcher-like manner with a polite nod.

"Wesley."

"This is my associate Charles Gunn." Wesley introduced, Gunn walked forward and there was another long silence.

Cordelia shuffled. "Where is everybody?" She blurted eventually.

"Shopping." Buffy scowled. Cordelia raised an eyebrow and the slayer elaborated. "Some woman called Emily came to town, she's throwing a party and invited us, they took her credit card, but she's evil how can they even consider going to a party?" The slayer raged rhetorically.

Cordelia scoffed, "She's quiet nice when you get to know her," The ex-cheerleader commented. "We've been staying with her and-"

"Where?" The blonde ordered standing in front of Cordelia.

After a huge argument, and nearly a fight between Cordelia and Buffy, the Scooby's arrived in the nick of time to stop the first blow.

It was eventually agreed that they would all go to the manor and action would be taken after a vote.

They walked into the lounge and found Angel gingerly sitting on the sofa, a large black eye and a nose bleed covered his face. "Angel!" Cordelia shrieked darting to the vampire's side. "What happened?"

Buffy looked at the wounds coldly. "She will die."

The Slayer stormed up stairs against the calls of her friends. She open the first bedroom door, stake in hand, it was empty, she moved to next door along and threw the door open, it was also vacant, so she came to the third door and kicked it open.

Spike and Emily lay entangled in the sheets asleep. The room smelt of sex as Buffy moved towards the pair, "Slayer go down stairs I'll be there in a moment." Emily said moving away from Spike slowly she kissed his temple softly and climbed out of his embrace. Buffy left reluctantly and within minuets Emily strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen ignoring the people in her lounge. She re-entered with two mugs of blood and handed one to Angel before sitting down in 'her' chair. "You'll heal in no time." She told the vampire.

She looked at the group waiting for one to start. "What did you do to Angel, missy?" Cordelia started harshly, Emily raised an eyebrow at the choice of name.

"He broke my vase." She stated simply. "Then lied." The room looked at her in shock. "It was Warka, perfect condition," She looked at the shards that remained on the floor. "Or it was." She sighed, Wesley and Giles eyes bulged then the pair turned to glare at the vampire.

"I'm going back to bed." She sighed as she stood. "I do not care what you do, just be at the mansion at eight o'clock." Emily stopped at the door and looked at Angel curiously. "What were you arguing about?"

"Nothing." Angel stammered, Emily's eyes narrowed at him and he shrank back.

Emily relented and looked at the group. "Anybody wakes me up and be prepared to face the consequences," Buffy held back a snort. "Answers will be given later." She went back upstairs and climbed into Spike's arms and nestled into his embrace before slipping into a deep dreamless sleep.

"William," Emily sing-songed into his ear, he groaned and cracked an eye open. "We have to get ready." She told him as she slipped off the bed.

Spike slowly got to his feet; he stumbled over to approximately where he had left his clothes and found nothing. He turned to her questioningly, and she looked at him pleadingly. "What have you done with my clothed?" He asked suspiciously.

"Would you wear this?" She handed him some clothes. "For me?" She asked.

"If I like them." He answered then he saw her face falter slightly. "Fine." He sighed, she giggled and through her arms around him she kissed him lightly, she pulled away but he pulled her back into a deep kiss.

"William," She breathed pushing him away slightly. "We need to be ready, and if we keep going we won't be." She looked at him meaningfully, he stepped back. "I'll meet you downstairs." He nodded with a suggestive smiled and left the room. Emily chuckled softly to herself and continued to look for a gown.

Spike paced the living room, making everyone dizzy, he'd been waiting restlessly for half an hour and she was yet to make an appearance. He was about to storm up stairs and get her when she slowly descended the stairs; the vampire's mouth went dry at the sight.

The black knee length cocktail dress clung to her figure attractively and it made her seem taller. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the blonde and smiled. "I didn't know what to wear." She blushed looking at her stiletto heels. He stepped forward and gently brushed a hand up her arm.

"You look beautiful." He whispered quietly, he ducked down and kissed her softly.

Emily pulled back and looked at him, he was wearing the leather jeans and a blue polo neck sweater that brought out his eyes, he'd left his hair ungelled and the curly tresses of his hair made her run her hand through his locks. "And you are so handsome, my baby boy." She whispered, they were locked in each others gaze and never noticed Angel walk in.

He cleared his throat angrily. "What are you doing?" He fumed at the red head.

Emily looked at Angel nonchalantly. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She continued to run her fingers through the youngest vampire's hair.

Angel smiled smugly. "You aren't allowed a consort." He spat jealously. He was the Scourge of Europe if she should be running her fingers through anyone's hair it should be his!

"Say's who?" She challenged, annoyed at his arrogance.

Angel sneered at the fallen look on Spike's face. "The head of the Demon council."

"I don't remember saying that." She told him, he looked at her confused. "Seen as I am the leader of the demon council." She smiled then turned her back and walked back to Spike. "You're just jealous I chose William over you."

"No!" He denied ardently, so what if he was, he wasn't going to admit it. Especially with Spike smiling like that.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the living room. "Ladies and Gentleman, we must be on our way, grab your gifts and leave."

A/N 1: Ok this is the longest chapter yet! The next chapter will be the last so watch out for it.

A/N 2: Thanks toeminemangelxb and Aurora Perkins for reviewing!!!


	4. The Party

**The Party**

Emily strolled into the manor on Spike's arm, the others trailed closely behind them, and Angel was sulking in the back.

Spike looked around at the decorated mansion, it had an elegant air but wasn't stuffy, perfect. They were early so people wouldn't be arriving although Spike wasn't expecting a large turn out.

Abruptly Clem walked out the back room with a bowl on his hand, "Clem!" Emily called walking over to him; he fumbled with the bowl before Emily took it from him and placed it safely on the oak table. "Excellent work with the decorations." She congratulated looking around smiling.

Clem gave a shallow bow and a fangy grin, "Thank you milady, but Spike's my best friend, so only the best."

Spike felt warm at what the demon said and smiled genuinely. The AI team had scattered through out them room, looking at food and anything they could find, Clem turned on some music and Cordelia looked up. "I love this song." She announced dragging Wesley and Gunn onto the dance floor. Angel stood clear as they began to dance.

Joyce and Dawn entered the mansion cautiously not knowing what to expect. It looked like a demon version of the bronze with humans diverse into the mix, a live band was playing, although Dawn didn't know the name she had heard them before and enjoyed the show.

Emily watched the pair enter and made excuses to go and greet them. "Good evening Joyce, Dawn." She smiled at the wary pair. "Do not fear you are perfectly safe."

Dawn looked at the red head and smiled as a rock song came on and she itched to dance. "Where do I put this?" Dawn indicated the large parcel in her arms. Emily pointed to a large pile of presents in the corner of the room and the Summer's women wondered why they hadn't noticed it.

"Over there." She looked at the pair some what motherly. "Thank you for coming."

Dawn quickly placed the gift down gently and went in search of the bleached vampire. She weaved through the crowd until his white-blond locks came into view.

He was talking animatedly with a group of demons when she pulled him to the makeshift dance floor. He looked down at her in shock, but when she began to dance he shrugged and followed her lead.

Joyce watched from the side lines and sighed wistfully; Emily nudged her slightly and nodded to the couple on the dance floor. "You should go out and enjoy yourself." Emily insisted; the woman's laugh was barely audible over the harsh lyrics.

"I'm too old." Joyce reasoned with a grin, looking at the red head who simply smirked.

"You should at least try." Emily prodded; she liked this woman, she reminded her of someone from long ago she only vaguely remembered. Joyce relented after ten minuets of discussing and the deal clincher was that Emily had to dance to; she looked on in distaste but reasoned with her self if it got Joyce dancing it was worth it.

The Scooby's, including a reluctant Buffy, walked in to find a very lively party, and scaly grey demon told them where to put their presents, and they joined the main congregation.

They noticed Angel and Wesley trying to be wall flowers by the snack table and collectively made there way over.

"You made it." Angel greeted with what looked like a grin from his bruised face.

"Yeah, couldn't let Fangless' death day go by without some good natured teasing." Xander commented looking around the room.

The blond Wicca looked around the room, trying not to make eye contact with the various demons in the room. "Where is he?"

"Over there." Wesley hiccupped, "Hasn't left them since they arrived." He slurred indicating the vampire standing with his personal guests.

"Mom!" The Slayer yelled, but it blended with the dull roar of the speakers and the band preformed. She marched over knocking demons and the few humans out of her way as she passed.

Spike noticed the girl's approach. "Slayer." He greeted graciously. She just glared at him and he looked away, Emily noticed and silently made a note to talk to the blonde woman before the night was through.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She shouted angrily above the music, she noticed Dawn behind her talking to Clem. "And you brought Dawn?!?" She raged.

Joyce looked at the daughter calmly. "We were invited," Joyce answered. "And I'm actually enjoying myself." She smiled endearingly at Spike.

Buffy looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious." By now the Scooby gang and AI had gathered around.

"Buffy, leave it." Angel warned softly, he'd seen the way Emily had been looking at the Slayer earlier.

"Slayer, she is perfectly fine-" Spike started but was cut off by her fist connecting with his face, his head snapping back.

A fist connected with the side of her face and she went flying. The music stopped and the guests watched to spectacle. Emily stood over Buffy glaring at her. "We need to talk." Was all she said as she hauled the Slayer to her feet. She struggled against her restraints futilely. Emily threw her out into the court yard and turned to the gathered people. "Please continue." She instructed, leaving the room and the party jolted back to life.

The others followed closely behind the elder into the court yard. The Slayer threw attack after attack at the woman before her, who simply blocked each one disinterestedly. "You never change." Emily sighed, with one blow the Slayer was on the floor and quickly pinned. "You all walk around, holier-than-thou." She clarified. "Thinking you're better than demons, when really you're exactly the same, you live for the kill as they do if you don't slay you feel tense and restless. There is a thin line between good and evil, child and you would do well to keep sight on your side." She suggested getting off the stunned Slayer. "You don't deserve what you have, what you could have." She told the girl before storming back inside.

The others stood silently and looked at the Slayer on the floor. One by one they made there way inside leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Verging on an hour later Spike had opened most of his gifts and was only waiting for Emily's gift, as she walked up to him the sea of demons seemed to separate. "I hope you like it." She announced quietly, she handed him a small simple black box, he lifted the lid and took out the bequest.

He jingled the keys and looked at her questioningly. "The house." She muttered walking outside leaving the party to go on.

Spike stood and slipped after her quietly. She sat in the courtyard looking up at the stars. "Why did you give me the house?"

"It's better than that crypt you live in." She answered in a roundabout way, she continued to stare as he sat beside her, it was unlike her to be indirect.

"Aren't you staying?" He asked quietly, if she left he would be on his own again.

"Why?" She snapped, he was taken back by her attitude. "So you can think about the Slayer!" She stood and glared at him. "I know you love her," She sighed looking down at the boy. "And to have you physically is not enough for me." She knelt down before him. "I love you, and you love her." Emily's voice broke. "So, you stay here and work with the Slayer." She nodded towards the party. "And I'll go and be bothersome in L.A, drive Angel mad." She smiled up at him through watery eyes, he knew she was right but did she have to leave.

She kissed him softly on the cheek and walked back into the party.

Within an hour all the guests had said their goodbye's and left apart from the Scooby's and AI. Emily had asked Angel if she was aloud to come down to L.A with him and she'd been told by Cordelia she was always welcome.

A.I and the Scooby's stood in face of positions, Emily walked forward and took Spike's hand. "Come and visit me." She requested quietly, he nodded silently and she gave him a chased kiss.

She moved down the line giving each a fare well and a hug, even Xander got a hug. Emily reached Buffy and looked at her warmly; she gave the Slayer a bear hug earning an 'umph' out of Buffy. "Look after my baby, or I will hunt you down and skin you alive." She warned as she let go of her, Buffy smiled nervously not sure weather she meant it or not.

The others followed suit. Afterwards Cordelia ushered them all into the car making sure Angel was in the driver's seat.

Emily quietly slipped in back and silently let her tears fall as she watched her boy stare longingly at the Slayer, Angel put the vehicle in motion and she sat back and waited for her new life in L.A to begin.

THE END

A/N: That's it people it's over! Read and Review to tell me what you think!!!


End file.
